The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to rapid virtual link trunk connection failure handling.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Additionally, some embodiments of information handling systems include non-transient, tangible machine-readable media that include executable code that when run by one or more processors, may cause the one or more processors to perform the steps of methods described herein. Some common forms of machine readable media include, for example, floppy disk, flexible disk, hard disk, magnetic tape, any other magnetic medium, CD-ROM, any other optical medium, punch cards, paper tape, any other physical medium with patterns of holes, RAM, PROM, EPROM, FLASH-EPROM, any other memory chip or cartridge, and/or any other medium from which a processor or computer is adapted to read.
Computer networks form the interconnection fabric that enables reliable and rapid communications between computer systems and data processors that are in both close proximity to each other and at distant locations. These networks create a vast spider web of intranets and internets for handling all types of communication and information. Making all of this possible is a vast array of network switching products that make forwarding decisions in order to deliver packets of information from a source system or first network node to a destination system or second network node. Due to the size, complexity, and dynamic nature of these networks, sophisticated network switching products are often required to continuously make forwarding decisions and to update forwarding information as network configurations change. This can be further complicated through other networking trends such as network virtualization.
Many networks utilize parallelization and other techniques to improve the forwarding function between two network nodes. By employing parallelization, redundancy is built into a network so that it is possible that more than one path exists between any two nodes. This provides suitably aware network switching products with the ability to select between the redundant paths to avoid network congestion, balance network loads, or to avoid failures in the network. Parallelization also provides the ability to handle more network traffic between two nodes than is possible when parallelization is not utilized. In some implementations the parallelization is treated in a more formalized fashion using virtual link trunking (VLT). In a VLT, multiple network links and/or nodes are often bundled into a group to support the parallelization function. For suitably aware network switching products, the VLT can offer a flexible option to select any of the network links in the VLT. The network switching products may also ignore the VLT and treat the network links as separate links and utilize them in a more traditional fashion. And while VLTs offer additional flexibility in network topologies they also add complexity to the forwarding function.
One function of network switching products is to deal with failures in the networks they are receiving network packets from or forwarding packets to. For example, the network switching products should be able to deal with failures in the connections between themselves and their neighboring network switching products.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved network switching products that can deal with connection failures by forwarding around failure points while minimizing adverse impact on network traffic. It would also be desirable to provide network switching products that can deal with connection failures while taking advantage of the features of VLTs.